Semiconductors are used in integrated circuits for electronic applications, including radios, televisions, cell phones, and personal computing devices. One type of well-known semiconductor device is the semiconductor storage device, such as dynamic random access memories (DRAMs), or flash memories, both of which use charges to store information.
A more recent development in semiconductor memory devices involves spin electronics, which combines semiconductor technology and magnetic materials and devices. The spin polarization of electrons, rather than the charge of the electrons, is used to indicate the state of “1” or “0.” One such spin electronic device is a spin torque transfer (STT) magnetic tunneling junction (MTJ) device
MTJ device includes free layer, tunnel layer, and pinned layer. The magnetization direction of free layer can be reversed by applying a current through tunnel layer, which causes the injected polarized electrons within free layer to exert so-called spin torques on the magnetization of free layer. Pinned layer has a fixed magnetization direction. When current flows in the direction from free layer to pinned layer, electrons flow in a reverse direction, that is, from pinned layer to free layer. The electrons are polarized to the same magnetization direction of pinned layer after passing pinned layer; flowing through tunnel layer; and then into and accumulating in free layer. Eventually, the magnetization of free layer is parallel to that of pinned layer, and MTJ device will be at a low resistance state. The electron injection caused by current is referred to as a major injection.
When current flowing from pinned layer to free layer is applied, electrons flow in the direction from free layer to pinned layer. The electrons having the same polarization as the magnetization direction of pinned layer are able to flow through tunnel layer and into pinned layer. Conversely, electrons with polarization differing from the magnetization of pinned layer will be reflected (blocked) by pinned layer and will accumulate in free layer. Eventually, magnetization of free layer becomes anti-parallel to that of pinned layer, and MTJ device will be at a high resistance state. The respective electron injection caused by current is referred to as a minor injection.